The present invention relates to the field of information technology and more particularly, systems and methods that relate to implementing software in a distributed networking environment.
A distributed networking environment may be used to provide one or more on-demand services, such as content management, to several users and organizations over a network. Thus, the distributed networking environment may include a content management system that may include a data repository. The users may establish communications sessions with the content management system to access the data repository. For example, the users may initiate one or more read and/or write operations to store and retrieve data to and from the data repository.
The platform underlying the distributed networking environment may change. For example, libraries used by a content management system to interpret workflows may change as new versions of software are implemented. Changes in system versions, such as changes in libraries or hardware components, may cause errors and unexpected behavior in workflows and lifecycles because the older workflows and lifecycles are designed to operate with the older version of the system.
Conventional methods remain limited because they do not provide methods and systems for dynamically updating older expressions in workflows and lifecycles as new systems are implemented.